A triple-blind, parallel study to investigate the effect of Losartan (an angiotensin II receptor blocker) versus Atenolol (a beta-blocker) on insulin-mediated insulin-mediated glucose-uptake, plasma insulin levels and intima-media thickness of the carotid walls.